Monocromo
by Reidriath
Summary: Ella dio una media vuelta y se fue caminando en la dirección contraria, pero ya no importaba. La foto había sido tomada. La miró. Árboles sin hojas, rastros de nieve por el suelo, la calle vacía, el cielo frívolo, mejillas sonrosadas, piel pálida, mirada profunda. Monocromo. Quedaría perfecto en ese tono.
1. — 01

Portada — Sideburn004

Bleach **—** Tite Kubo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 01**

El sonido chirriante que produjo la puerta cuando la abrió por primera vez luego de tres meses le trajo recuerdos. No de los malos ni los tristes, sino de los buenos. Como cuando su hermano volvía del trabajo, dejaba su maleta en la silla y le daba un beso en la nuca, devolviéndole el saludo mientras ella continuaba con su tarea. O las veces en que este preparaba las tazas de chocolate caliente en las noches frías y ambos se sentaban en el mueble frente a la televisión para ver una película. Pero le recordaba, más que nada, al calor de un hogar que hace mucho no sentía.

Orihime sabía que en el fondo la soledad aún habitaba en su corazón. Qué el vacío de aquella habitación era permanente. Qué él ya no estaba más en ese mundo. Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo. La puerta se abrió completamente dejando a la vista un cuarto oscuro. Solo la luz del poste más cercano se colaba por las cortinas levemente cerradas. Lo primero que distinguió fue la cama de una pieza, esperando a ser ordenada. Luego la cómoda donde se encontraba un perfume, un cepillo, una foto enmarcada y un reloj. Al otro lado el guardarropa y un par de zapatillas eran lo único visible. Su mano viajó al interruptor y el foco se encendió.

La imagen de su hermano durmiendo, con el cabello alborotado y una expresión tranquila se proyectó en su mente. Parpadeó y la habitación volvió a su estado original. Era como si él aún llegara a dormir ahí luego de un extenuante día en la oficina. Como si todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde su muerte no hubiera pasado. La opresión en su pecho comenzó a crecer y los recuerdos felices se comenzaron a transformar en emociones de añoranza.

Para Orihime, aquel era el momento decisivo. No podía seguir ignorando las cosas o no saldría de aquel círculo vicioso en el que había caído. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama, pasando la palma de la mano sobre la manta para sentir su textura. La luz había descubierto nuevas cosas a su paso. Una caja en la esquina inferior de la pared con viejos discos, una guitarra recostada y un calendario detenido en un punto lejano.

_2 de Septiembre._

Levantarse parecía costar el doble de lo normal pero para ella ese era el peso de la culpa. Aquel que le dificultaba la respiración. Uno con el cual se había familiarizado en aquellas semanas. Un paso, dos, tres, cuatro y luego cinco fueron los que se requirieron para acercarse. Ahí, en aquella simple cronología, dos equis cubrían los dos primeros días. Y el tercero, aunque nunca llegó para él, se encontraba encerrado en un círculo rojo.

Orihime siempre había admirado la letra de su hermano. Muchas veces se cuestionaba así misma el porqué no podía escribir como él. Siempre cursiva y apoyada sobre una línea recta. Recordó como solía guardar algunas de las notas plegables que este dejaba en la puerta del refrigerador y como las pegaba sobre su cuaderno de caligrafía para poder copiarlas después. Tal vez por eso —o por el mensaje que estaba escrito en aquel pequeño espacio— sus labios se curvaron ligeramente.

—Gracias.

Su voz se perdió entre el espacio pero no importó. Quería creer en que esas palabras lo alcanzarían sin importar donde estuviera. Recostó su frente y la presionó contra el papel, ¿pero para que querer marcar algo en fuego cuando ya está marcado? Porque en ocasiones, por miedo, simplemente no lo creemos suficiente.

Giró su cabeza ligeramente. El armario, en el que se encontraban sus camisas y pantalones, estaba entreabierto. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue una caja. Una que Orihime recordaba muy bien. Era la misma que su hermano había traído consigo en su penúltima noche, corto tiempo antes de haber discutido. Él la había mirado con una sonrisa y el brillo que se reflejaron en sus ojos le hizo pensar sobre su contenido durante unos segundos. Su hermano no se doblegó aún cuando ella le puso su mirada más triste. _Tendrás que esperar_, dijo. Pero cuando ocurrió el accidente, toda gana de descubrir su contenido desapareció.

Y ahora, la oportunidad de saber cuál había sido el misterio que la rodeaba había vuelto a aparecer. Abrió la puerta del armario un poco y retiró la caja de su previa posición. Y como si su vida dependiera de ello —de una única y consecuente decisión— la abrió.

Un escalofrío la recorrió completamente y sintió como si su temperatura corporal hubiese descendido de manera momentánea. En el interior se encontraba algo que Orihime siempre había querido y nunca había podido comprar: una cámara fotográfica que había visto en el almacén de electrónica hace ya seis meses. Aquella tarde, cuando la vio por primera vez, le había dicho a su hermano que quería ser fotógrafa profesional mientras le señalaba una cámara —la cual ahora estaba a unos centímetros de distancia— que se encontraba tras el mostrador de vidrio. En aquel momento pensó que él no le había prestado atención pero no pudo haber estado más equivocada.

Con las manos temblorosas la sujetó y apretó el botón de encendido. No esperaba que encendiera pues había sido un simple impulso, pero para su sorpresa la pantalla se iluminó y dio paso a una proyección del suelo al que estaba apuntando. Tenerla entre sus manos parecía una visión tan natural. Tan natural que no parecía real. Él jamás había dejado de pensar en ella. Él siempre la había cuidado. Él siempre la había querido. El siempre se había preocupado.

Tocó otro botón que la llevó a la memoria, donde las fotos y videos se guardaban y apretó el único archivo que tenía. De pronto, se vio a si misma durmiendo entre las sábanas de su propia habitación y a su hermano mirando al lente. _**Sabes, no importa lo que digan los demás, yo pienso que el color de tu cabello es hermoso. Es similar al del atardecer en la playa, de esos que siempre te han gustado **_—inclinó su cabeza levemente y suspiró—_**. Realmente espero que este regalo te guste. Quise dártelo antes, cuando me lo enseñaste por primera vez pero en ese entonces no tenía el dinero suficiente así que comencé a ahorrar y finalmente lo he logrado. ¿Es perfecto, no crees? Podré dártelo para tu cumpleaños **_—sonrío—_**. Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo. En menos de dos días cumplirás dieciocho años. Sin embargo, aunque tú olvides yo siempre te recordaré como una niña pequeña **_—una pequeña pausa—_**. Orihime, siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti. Y mi mayor deseo es que seas feliz **_—se agachó y beso su frente—_**. Descansa.**_ Y tal como inició, se detuvo.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a verse borroso y fue muy tarde cuando notó que estaba llorando. Podía sentir la presión de sus dedos contra el material, el dolor en su pecho, el golpeteo de sus latidos y las voces que gritaban en su cabeza. Y, en el fondo de aquel mar de sentimientos y emociones, sentía también la única razón por la que aún no rendía: el _amor_. Pues era aquello lo que movía el mundo de ambos, desde un principio hasta la eternidad.

* * *

Tatsuki siempre había considerado a Orihime su amiga desde el momento en que la vio. Por eso, cuando esta le dio la noticia de que quería volver a su antiguo departamento, se alegró, pues no podía estar diciendo aquello solo por hacerle creer que se encontraba mejor. Tatsuki se daba cuenta cuando Orihime forzaba una sonrisa o cuando intentaba mantener la calma cuando algún imprudente mencionaba la muerte de Sora en su presencia. Sus hombros se tensaban, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y su voz bajaba un tono. No podía culparla, pero eso no quería decir que le gustaba verla en un estado sombrío. Lo único que podía hacer por ahora era hablar con ella, distraerla con conversaciones sobre la clase de artes marciales que había tenido o invitarla a ver una película. Orihime no salía o se divertía como antes. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que lo había hecho desde que llego a su casa con dos maletas a su lado. La había ayudado a desempacar luego de haberla instalado en el cuarto extra que tenía. Toda la ropa estaba ajada y supo de inmediato que Orihime había tirado todo sin consideración para salir lo más rápido posible de aquellas paredes a las que ahora regresaba. _Está recuperando su fortaleza_, pensó.

El rumbo de sus pensamientos fue cortado cuando, desde la sala, el sonido llegó a sus oídos. Tatsuki se levanto de la cama. Tenía una llamada que atender.

* * *

Se estaba volviendo tarde y aún no había logrado tomar ninguna foto. Una tarde particularmente hermosa ante sus ojos. El cielo estaba bañado en colores fríos y grisáceos, la temperatura comenzaba a descender y las calles de aquel barrio se encontraban parcialmente desoladas. Parecía ser un lugar tranquilo. Había estado quince minutos sentado en una de las bancas que estaban en el pequeño parque que la vecindad poseía sin ningún tipo de incidente. Podía tomar una foto de aquel escenario pero se vería muy vacío. No expresaba nada.

Pero tampoco resultaría conveniente esperar y quedarse más tiempo. La luz se iría totalmente dentro de poco. Además, su compañero vendría a buscarlo pronto para arrastrarlo a una fiesta a la que no deseaba ir. Ajusto el zipper de su abrigo negro y acomodó su bufanda del mismo color. Las personas decían que era extraño, solitario e insensible. Sin embargo, lo que no lograba expresar externamente era vívido en todas sus fotografías.

Estaba a punto de guardar la cámara en su estuche cuando capto un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo. A lo lejos, en un edificio de dos pisos, la silueta de una mujer apareció. Bajaba las escaleras, una mano caía libre a un lado de su chaqueta y otra sujetaba un celular. La conversación que había tenido terminó cuando la vio guardar el artefacto en el otro bolsillo adyacente. No usaba guantes. La piel de su rostro estaba asimilando el cambio de grados en el ambiente. Su piel comenzó a palidecer un poco alrededor de sus mejillas. Camino un poco hasta llegar a la zona de la acera y ahí se detuvo. Unos segundos después volteó. Aquello le provocó una pizca mínima de intriga pero él no era el hombre de emociones. Entonces, justo en ese momento, algo cambió en el rostro de aquella persona. Por reflejo y puro instinto posiciono la cámara a la altura de sus ojos e hizo zoom. El momento que había estado esperando todo el día estaba frente a él.

Ella dio una media vuelta y se fue caminando en la dirección contraria, pero ya no importaba. La foto había sido tomada. La miró. Árboles sin hojas, rastros de nieve por el suelo, la calle vacía, el cielo frívolo, mejillas sonrosadas, piel pálida, mirada profunda.

_Monocromo_. Quedaría perfecto en ese tono.

Si, podría ser todo lo que los demás creían de su persona, pero sus fotos siempre hablarían por él.


	2. — 02

_Portada **—** Sideburn004_

_Bleach **—** Tite Kubo_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 02**

_ ¿Qué se siente?_

_ ¿Qué se siente un amor no correspondido?_

Orihime recordaba con perfección aquel momento durante una película que había visto a sus quince años. La protagonista, el personaje principal de la historia, se encontraba enamorada sobre un chico al cual había conocido al entrar a su tercer año en secundaria y al cual, por diversas razones, admiraba mucho. Para ella, aquel era un amor que solo provenía de una dirección. Y era luego de unos minutos cuando la villana —la otra chica, como ella prefería llamarle— aparecía en escena intentando capturar la atención de su único amor. Sin embargo, aquello no detuvo que los guionistas lograran hacer florecer el romance y hacer que el chico aceptara sentimientos que antes no creía haber tenido. Para fortuna de todos los que compraron un boleto buscando un típico romance que observar en una tarde sabatina el dinero fue bien invertido. Ella, sintiéndose identificada con la historia, fue una de esas personas. El único detalle en que la vida de la protagonista y la suya diferenciaban, era el hecho de que ella aún no lograba hacer que _él _abriera su corazón y aceptara el cariño que le profesaba.

Ichigo, ese era su nombre. Al igual que ella, el poseía el mismo tipo de cabello. Vibrante. Uno que demandaba atención. El tono de Orihime era como el naranja de un atardecer. El tono de Ichigo era como el naranja de un amanecer. Esa fue la primera razón.

Pero ella no fue capaz de dirigirle la palabra. Era una persona muy tímida y, aunque intentara poder ser extrovertida como otros, años de pequeños tormentos la habían vuelto así. Durante su cuarta semana en el colegio, las compañeras de su clase comenzaron un nuevo ciclo de burlas. Su cabello, su pecho, su timidez. Todo parecía ser malo cuando se trataba de su persona, pero fue entonces cuando Tatsuki apareció. Fue ella, su mejor amiga, quien la rescató de aquel ciclo en el que había creído vuelto a caer. Fue ella, Tatsuki, quien le dio la oportunidad de hablar por primera vez con él. Esa persona que durante aquellas cuatro simples semanas le había dado algo que admirar.

_Somos parecidos_, se decía. _A ambos nos juzgan por nuestra apariencia._

Ichigo, al que consideraban un chico problemático. Ichigo, el que demostraba lo contrario por medio de sus notas. Ichigo, al que le daba igual cualquier comentario negativo sobre su persona. Ichigo, el que aún ante todo se encontraba rodeado de verdaderos amigos.

Ichigo, el chico del cual, poco a poco, se enamoró.

Fue su resistencia —y la de su mejor amiga— lo que la motivaron a ser fuerte por sí misma. A no dejar que lo que otros envidiosos, como les decía su hermano, la deprimieran. A no tener miedo de expresar su personalidad con libertad. A ser feliz sin temor.

Así fue como inicio la nueva etapa en la vida de Orihime.

—

—

Durante ese año los sentimientos que giraban en torno a su amigo crecieron, pero también su conocimiento sobre él. Ichigo, en temas románticos, era más que denso. Y como dijo Darwin alguna vez: había que adaptarse para sobrevivir. La solución para ese problema era cambiar de táctica. Ya era parte de su grupo, solo tenía que encontrar otra forma para acercarse del modo deseado. Los intentos fallaban, pero no la esperanza.

El siguiente año, con nueva confidencia y un cabello más largo, Orihime decidió que era el momento para atacar. Una salida juntos, luego dos y luego tres. Una cita, una confesión y una relación. Aquellos eran los puntos básicos y ese año estaba segura de poder lograrlo. Desafortunadamente, falló otra vez.

Cuando inició su último año, algo cambió. La llegada de la villana. La otra chica. La que, sin saberlo, se había vuelto su rival. Orihime no pretendía rendirse ante el nuevo reto que se plantaba en su camino. Un obstáculo más al cual tenía las más puras intenciones de hacerle frente y vencer. Lo que no se esperaba era la facilidad con la que la chica logró abrirse paso ante todos. Derribo sus defensas con una rapidez impactante y, para preocupación suya, se había vuelto parte oficial de aquel grupo de amigos.

Rukia tenía el cabello corto, el cual llegaba hasta sus hombros y una estatura pequeña, que la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana. Aún contando esos detalle, no lo era. Tenía una actitud seria e imponente. Un aura de elegancia y comando. El tipo de persona con el que no querrías enfrentarte. Con el pasar del tiempo, aprendieron la razón de aquello. Rukia era, nada más y nada menos, que la heredera de una familia de renombre.

Su rival dejó de ser rival. No podía molestarse con ella por ser _como_ era ni mucho menos por ser _quien_ era. Después de todo, Rukia se preocupaba por sus amistades. Le dolía, si, ver como caminaba junto a Ichigo cuando era hora de volver a casa y como parecían tan cercanos el uno al otro. No comprendía el porqué. Como alguien más podía lograr lo que ella no a pesar de sus múltiples intentos. Como era tan fácil para Rukia y tan difícil para Orihime. Tatsuki le reveló la historia meses después.

Durante las vacaciones antes de entrar a clases, Rukia había salvado la vida de las dos hermanas menores de Ichigo. No tenía idea de cómo pudo haber sucedido, pero luego de tal incidente algo en su forma de actuar cambió. Una que Tatsuki parecía percibir. Orihime comprendió entonces como, desde el primer día, Ichigo no parecía extraño a la presencia de Rukia, aceptándola en su vida.

De ese modo, Orihime le mentiría a Tatsuki diciéndole que no se preocupara. Que aquellos sentimientos que había albergado se irían. Su mejor amiga, obviamente, no le creería, pero la ayudaría de otras maneras. Fue a partir de entonces cuando Orihime se dedicó a pretender. Sonreír cuando, sentados en la azotea, ellos compartían la comida mientras Keigo y Mizuiro discutían sobre cosas triviales. A ignorar el dolor que le producía mirarlos juntos. Y, sin importar lo mucho que hubiese deseado ser ella, sentirse feliz por ambos.

* * *

Ulquiorra evitaba lugares como esos. Si fuese por él, la idea de ir a un antro para celebrar la fiesta de algún extraño que no tenía ninguna relevancia en su vida no cruzaría jamás por su cabeza. Era en ocasiones como esa en las que lamentaba el hecho de haber sido asignado a la misma habitación que su actual amigo cuando entró a la universidad. No entendía las razones por las que este pudo haber escogido la misma carrera que él. Grimmjow, después de todo, no parecía ser una persona _artística_. Al contrario, era agresivo y le gustaban los deportes. En el segundo semestre, Ulquiorra se encontró arrastrado a una competencia de artes marciales mixtas a la que el chico lo había obligado a ir.

—_No seas ridículo, Ulquiorra._

—_Vete._

—_Es sábado. Deja de ser tan estúpidamente deprimente y levántate que vamos a salir. _

¿Cómo podría él decir no cuando tenía una incesante, molesta y persistente voz evitando su descanso? Para ese entonces ya había observado a Grimmjow lo suficiente para conocer que dentro de su vocabulario la palabra 'no' estaba de viaje o que, simplemente, no existía. Lo único que pensaba era en lo molesto que sería tener que escucharlo gritar su lado en las gradas, pero para su ligero entretenimiento —porque al final quien no podría esperar algo como eso proviniendo de este— Grimmjow participó del torneo y venció a otro luchador. Esa misma noche le contó que la única razón por la que asistía a la universidad era para obtener un título ya que ese era el único modo en que su padre lo dejaría tranquilo. Al parecer no tenían una buena relación, pero él tampoco podía ignorarlo y jugársela demasiado. Al menos, no en esos momentos.

Cuando finalmente se graduaron con diploma en mano, Ulquiorra se dedicó a la fotografía y pronto fue ganando el reconocimiento en la ciudad. Grimmjow, por su parte, se abrió paso obteniendo nuevas premiaciones hasta volverse un miembro oficial de la liga nacional. Y aún cuando sus trabajos eran totalmente opuestos ninguno había dejado de hablarse.

Ulquiorra miró hacia el fondo del establecimiento y de inmediato encontró a la persona que estaba buscando. Alguien con cabello celeste no era difícil de visualizar. Menos con la estatura que tenía. Estaba hablando cerca del bar con una mujer que se encontraba de espalda. El no tenía nada que hacer ahí, se dijo a sí mismo. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y lo desbloqueo. Le envió un mensaje a Grimmjow, tomó su bufanda y salió a la calle. El dispositivo emitió un sonido indicando un nuevo mensaje.

_Tú te lo pierdes_, leyó.

Probablemente no. Grimmjow y Ulquiorra eran lo opuesto al otro. Uno extrovertido y el otro introvertido. Siempre serían como una balanza. Exhaló y una pequeña nube de vapor se produjo. Dentro de poco comenzaría a nevar.

* * *

Tatsuki recargó el peso de la caja en su mano izquierda mientras cerraba la puerta con la derecha. El departamento que alguna vez compartió Orihime con su hermano estaba volviendo a la vida lentamente. Era época navideña y entre ambas se habían encargado de darle ese toque festivo al hogar.

—Llegué.

—Bienvenida a casa —la saludó su mejor amiga—. ¿Lograste conseguir las luces?

—No habían en mi casa porque mi mamá las usó para las ventanas —dijo Tatsuki mientras se acercaba—. Salí a un almacén que está cerca y encontré un paquete mucho mejor. Mira —se arrodillo hasta dejar la cajeta en el suelo.

—Luces de colores. Esas siempre han sido mis favoritas.

—Lo sé —sonrió Tatsuki—. ¿No hace falta nada? —preguntó observando el árbol que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Solo las luces. Mientras no estabas me encargue de colocar los adornos que faltaban.

—Bien, terminemos esto rápido porque me debes una cena. Hace tanto frío afuera que quiero tomar una gran taza de chocolate caliente.

—¿Con malvaviscos? —inquirió Orihime.

—Ese es el espíritu.

Tatsuki envolvió el cable de luces desde la punta hasta el final y una vez listo conectó el enchufe al tomacorriente. Un arcoíris de colores comenzó a parpadear a su alrededor iluminando las paredes como pequeñas luces pertenecientes a una discoteca. Definitivamente parecía un lugar más acogedor. Orihime tomó la cámara que estaba ubicada sobre la mesa y tomó una foto.

Tatsuki recordaba la llamada que había recibido dos semanas atrás en la que su amiga le contaba brevemente acerca de un regalo encontrado en el armario de Sora. Era difícil para ella, lo sabía. Se le escuchaba en la voz rasposa y en las largas pausas que tomaba. Sin embargo, lo más importante en esa ocasión fue el poder haberla escuchado decir 'lo he logrado'. Desde esa tarde comenzó a tomar fotografías de cualquier tipo de cosas: las flores del jardín de su madre, el gato gris del vecino, el cielo gris, etc. Tatsuki se alegraba ya que su amiga estaba recuperando la motivación necesaria y conocía a una persona que la podría ayudar aún más.

* * *

Orihime levantó la vista del juego y la sorpresa se reveló en sus ojos. A un lado quedó cualquier pensamiento relacionado a la partida de Monopolio que estaba jugando con Tatsuki, la cual en ese momento la miraba con precaución. Conocía las razones de esa mirada, pero se negaba a darles demasiada importancia.

—¿Ichigo? ¿Cómo puede el ayudarme?—cuestionó.

—A inicios de año —comenzó a relatar Tatsuki— Ichigo fue invitado a una fiesta de cumpleaños. Al parecer esa noche conoció a un hombre extraño quien resultó ser el fotógrafo que la cumpleañera había contratado. Hace un mes, en una de nuestras salidas habituales nos encontrábamos en una heladería por petición de Keigo cuando repentinamente Ichigo se disculpó y salió. Lo único que pude ver fue como hablaba con alguien y cuando entro nuevamente nos dijo que se había encontrado con un conocido. Keigo le preguntó si era alguien del colegio, pero él lo negó diciendo que se trataba de un fotógrafo que había conocido tiempo atrás. Conozco tu afición por la fotografía. Esa es la razón por la que creo que Ichigo podría ser de ayuda. Si es cercano a ese hombre él podría contactarlo para que te de un par de consejos. Algo por el estilo.

_ Algo por lo que continúes motivada._

_ Dilo Tatsuki._

_ Se que ese es el verdadero motivo._

—No lo sé.

—Vamos, anímate —insistió.

Tal vez era por el modo en que Tatsuki albergaba esperanzas o sus deseos sinceros en torno a ella lo que la llevo a aceptar.

—Está bien.

¿En que se estaba metiendo?

—

—

Aquel no era el tipo de situación que quisiera experimentar. En su interior sus emociones se encontraban inquietas ante la perspectiva de ver a Ichigo. De _hablar _con Ichigo. Lo había hecho antes, pero ahora _no_ era antes. No sabía si podría pretender. No cuando él se encontraba caminando con Rukia a lo lejos. Era como añadir más presión. Llenar un vaso con agua hasta que este no tuviera más espacio. Ya dolía demasiado sin Sora para tener que recordar lo que dolía el amor no correspondido de Ichigo.

_ Vuelve_, decía su corazón.

_ Se fuerte_, decía su mente.

Un conflicto interno entre caer o permanecer de pie. Orihime quería vivir la segunda opción y dejar todo lo malo atrás. Para eso debía afrontar las cosas de cara. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, eso afirman todos. Ella también. A su lado, Tatsuki avanzó por el camino de la acera. Rukia entró en un local de peluches e Ichigo la miró con aburrimiento. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo y seguía brillando como la primera vez.

—¡Ichigo! —exclamo Tatsuki cuando estuvieron a unos metros de distancia. El aludido volteó en la dirección en que su nombre había sonado. Abrió los ojos y su expresión era de incredulidad.

—¡Tatsuki! ¿¡Orihime!?

Su nombre sonaba bien cuando él lo decía. De la misma manera en que sus sueños lo copiarían alimentando las fantasías en que ambos se tomaban de la mano y se susurraban cosas lindas. En ese entonces Orihime no lo conocía del mismo modo. Ichigo no era de aquel tipo de personas.

_¿Cierto?_

* * *

Orihime era una amiga preciada para Ichigo. Cuando murió el hermano de esta él se vio limitado cuando quiso ayudarla. Orihime no salía. No hablaba. En el colegio se apartaba y Tatsuki iba con ella para acompañarla. De ese modo pasaron tres meses. Se sentía molesto y culpable. Debió insistir más y no lo hiso. Ahora, en cambio, tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Tatsuki le había explicado sobre la nueva cámara de Orihime y la idea que tenía para mejorar sus habilidades. Lo único que debía hacer era hablar con Ulquiorra. Si no fuera por ese único motivo, Ichigo no encomendaría a su amiga a tal hombre. Lo menos que necesitaba Orihime era a una persona deprimente, pero a su vez, con toda contradicción por parte suya, también lo era. No conocía a nadie más que se dedicara a ese tipo de cosas.

—Cuenten con ello —les dijo antes de despedirlas a ambas.

Detrás de él, Rukia apareció con uno de sus aclamados muñecos Chappy de colección en brazos mirando las figuras de las chicas desaparecer.

—¿Esta mejor? —pregunto.

Orihime había hablado un poco. A veces se trataba de una oración o de monosílabos. A diferencia del pasado, se le reconocía menos pesadez en su estancia. Incluso había curvado los labios. Casi sonreía.

—Eso creo.

_Eso parecía._

* * *

Siendo sincera, Orihime no se esperaba un sí como respuesta. De algún modo Ichigo había logrado convencer al fotógrafo para recibirla el siguiente sábado. Aquel acto por parte de él no ayudaba más que a seguir alimentando a sus sentimientos. _No_. Debía evitar ese tipo de pensamientos si quería olvidarlo. No tenía oportunidad. Esa era la frase que se repetía una y otra vez. Los días pasaron rápidamente y ella los aprovechó para tomar nuevas fotos. Imágenes más profesionales. Tenía que llenar cierto grado de expectativas ¿no? Después de todo, no malgastaría la oportunidad que Ichigo le había dado ni el tiempo del fotógrafo. Orihime no era así.

La fecha acordada llegó y con las fotos guardadas en el sobre, un abrigo, una bufanda, gorra y guantes salió a la cafetería en la que la estaría esperando el señor. Ni siquiera el clima con su aire friolento o la nieve cayendo le impedirían ir. Eso a menos de que no le cancelaran. El taxi la dejó en la esquina de la cuadra en la cual se encontraba el establecimiento. Antes de salir releyó la dirección y el nombre de la persona a la que debía buscar. Le pagó al conductor y se retiró. Tembló un poco cuando la primera ráfaga la recibió y sin más, se dirigió a su destino.

* * *

Cuando Ichigo lo llamó al celular para citarlo a un lugar, Ulquiorra se encontró extrañado a primera instancia y, a segunda, se molestó. El clima estaba empeorando y este quería hacerle salir a altas horas para hablarle sobre algo. ¿Qué no podía esperar? No, claro que no.

Lo que menos se esperaba de este era un favor. Y mucho menos que no fuese un favor para él mismo, sino para una amiga. Ulquiorra negó, pero el modo en que este insistió sobre el tema y le explico que se trataba de una persona importante lo hizo retomar el asunto. Tal chica gustaba de la fotografía y para Ulquiorra eso era algo aceptable. Que fuera buena —alguien con talento— la volvería aún más aceptable. En su carrera —la cual no era mucha pero si más prestigiosa que la de otros ingresantes— jamás había tenido a quien enseñarle. Tal factor no era algo relevante. Un aprendiz. Obviamente, había que pagar un precio. Ulquiorra no haría las cosas sin obtener un beneficio. Un asistente. Si aquella chica valía su tiempo la pondría a prueba. Alguno de sus fotógrafos favoritos llegaba a tener a sus propios aprendices, quienes se encargaban de seguir llevando el legado a otras generaciones u otros países. Si funcionaba aquello les convendría a los dos. Si no, tampoco tenía problemas. Las cosas serían como siempre.

Así se encontró sentado en una de las mesas del café cuando la puerta del local se abrió y la brisa de invierno se coló en la sala. Unos pasos resonaron detrás de él. Continuó pensando en las posibilidades durante otro minuto hasta que sintió una presencia a su derecha. Alzo la cabeza. Sus miradas se encontraron. La reconoció.

—¿Ulquiorra Cifer? —preguntó.

Él asintió. Ella sonrió.

—Yo soy Orihime Inoue, amiga de Ichigo Kurosaki. Muchas gracias por recibirme.

* * *

**N/A: **¡He terminado el capítulo! -partyhard- Me ha costado un poquito porque quería llegar hasta el punto final y ya sufría por tanto ver la pantalla XD. Me disculpo si tarde un poco, pero pienso que así serán mis actualizaciones :c y no podré postear pronto ya que se acerca Navidad, Año Nuevo (que por cierto, les deseo excelentes fiestas -L-) y me voy de viaje. ¿Les gusto? Recuerden ser constructivos&bonitas/os(?).

¡Feliz 2014!


End file.
